In an injection molding apparatus, a manifold receives a pressurized melt stream of a moldable material from a machine nozzle. The manifold distributes the melt stream to a plurality of hot runner nozzles. Melt is injected from each nozzle through a mold gate and into a mold cavity where the melt is cooled to its “freezing” temperature, and then ejected from the mold cavity. The cycle is repeated so that multiple molded products may be produced.
The number of molded products that are output over a set time period is limited by the cycle time of the injection molding apparatus. The cycle time is determined by several factors, including the physical and chemical attributes of the resin, the size of the molded product, and the time required for the product to cool in the mold before it is ejected.
Reducing the cooling time of the molded product will reduce the overall cycle time. However, undesirable physical defects often result from attempts to reduce the cooling time, particularly in products, such as preforms, made from polyethylene teraphthalate (PET). The most common of these undesirable characteristics are gate defects that occur in that portion of the preform in the vicinity of the gate. These common defects include crystalline halos and plugs, gate voids, internal dimples, scarred gates, and sticky or stringy gates. Many variables affect the quality of the gate area in a finished preform. Processing parameters, such as mold gate timing, nozzle tip temperature, and the flow rate of cooling fluid can all be adjusted to improve preform quality. However, insufficiently rapid heat transfer at the gate area remains one of the most persistent difficulties to overcome, and a continuing obstacle to greatly improved cycle times.
In a hot runner injection molding system with valve gating, the mold gate area is typically not cooled sufficiently. The mold gate is typically a tapered hole that is formed in a gate insert. A valve pin engages the mold gate to close the gate and prevent melt from flowing into the mold cavity. Because the mold gate is located between the high temperature nozzle tip and the mold cavity, heat is often undesirably transferred through the gate insert to the mold cavity. At the same time, the mold cavity quickly cycles between a high temperature when the gate is open to a low temperature sufficient to freeze the resin when the mold has been filled and the gate closed. The valve pin itself also transfers heat to the mold gate when the mold gate is closed. In order to lower the cycle time of the injection molding apparatus, it is desirable to thermally isolate the mold cavity from the nozzle tip.
Several prior art references disclose thermal shielding at the nozzle tip to limit cooling of the hot runner nozzle tip in the vicinity of the mold gate area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,850 discloses a mold gate insert that is formed of two pieces. A first portion of the insert forms a gate land and is made of an insulating material to thermally shield the nozzle. The second portion of the insert forms a section of the mold cavity and is made of a highly thermally conductive material. During the cooling phase of the injection cycle, the second portion provides rapid dissipation of heat to cool the mold cavity, while the first portion creates a thermal barrier to shield the nozzle tip from the cooling of the second portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,727 discloses a thermal insulating element provided between a nozzle tip and a mold insert. The thermal insulating element limits the heat loss from the nozzle tip to the gate insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,395 discloses a seal that is provided between a bushing, which delivers a melt stream to a mold cavity, and a mold, which houses the mold cavity. The seal closes off the gap between the bushing and the mold and limits the conduction of heat therebetween.
Some of the disadvantages of prior art tip insulation include insufficient thermal sealing of the nozzle tip in cases where the mold insert form part of the mold cavity. In additional, prior art insulating devices are often complex to manufacture, particularly when more than one material is used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mold gate insert having a thermal barrier, which obviates or mitigates the above disadvantages.